battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Move to the Stables
"Move to the Stables" is a Season 3 thread written on December 28, 2014. This takes place right after "Evacuation/Asha is Pregnant/Greg and Warren Kiss," and the last part takes place during "Grey and Asha Talk." Summary Full Text Warren: 'Warren gave a reluctant nod. “Yeah, you’re probably right about that. And my experience level with this kind of thing is virtually nothing so… any assistance is appreciated.” She started to blush again. “Oh my gosh what has my life come to? I’m on the back of a massive dragon, evacuating a corrupted rebellion with some unknown demon in the sky, calmly discussing my newfound love life with one of my friends. I don’t know whether to giggle or cry.” '''Asha Stenberg: '''Asha let out a nervous laugh. “I want to cry, but that just might be the hormones talking. By the way, do we know what that thing is?” She looked back up at the unidentified flying thing. “It’s really freaking me out.” '''Warren: '''Warren let out a shaky breath and resisted the urge to look behind her. “I have no clue… I guess we’ll find out when that guard comes back.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey had been spending Thor knew how long pacing back and forth while Greg leaned up against a nearby tree. They had been waiting for the guards to return with information about the black mass in the sky. For some reason, as quickly as it came, it just left. So wouldn’t the guards have come back by now? "Grey!" she heard someone shout her name. She looked up, and sure enough it was the two guards she and Greg sent to investigate the black mass in the sky. "Greg," she said. "It’s the guards! They came back!" '''Greg Ericson: '"Did they?" He called back walking from the tree. Once he got there he asked the guards, "So, what’s happening? What is that thing?" He looked to see that the aberration had disappeared. "Well what was it?" "Sir, we believe that it was the ruler of Hel herself." The one replied. That stunned Greg. “Are you sure?” He asked. "We are, sir. I saw it with my own eyes." The other replied. "What did she want?" That was the question that really worried him at the moment. Was she planing on destroying the rebellion, or was there something bigger at work? "She wanted to speak to the Warden. We do not know why, we were to afraid to approach further." The first said. Greg sighed and looked at Grey. “What now?” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey furrowed her eyebrows together as she tried to come up with a plan. She couldn’t believe everything they’d been through so far. First, Stonegit went off the deep end. Now King Haddock came back with the Warden possessing him, and NOW Hel…the ruler of Helheim had paid the Warden a visit. What kind of twisted nightmare were they being thrown into now? There was only one way to find out. "Greg," she said, "take Warren, Asha, and anyone else who was about to be evacuated to a safe place in this camp. If we have to evacuate again, then we need to be ready to leave as soon as possible." '''Greg Ericson: '"On it!" Greg said. He went to go climb the gigantic dragon once more when something clicked in his head. "Wait a minute." He said turning around. "If I’m getting everyone to safety what are you going to do?" 'Grey Bergman: '''She turned to Greg with determination all over her face. “I’m going to talk to the Warden and find out why the ruler of Helheim was just here. If they made some kind of deal, then someone needs to find out what kind of nightmare this rebellion might be thrown into now.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg’s eyes widened in surprise. “Are you insane?! That is a very, very bad idea! What if something happens you?! Warren, and Asha would kill me if something happened to you.” '''Grey Bergman: '"I didn’t say it was a good idea," she said, "but it’s the best idea. We can’t be in the dark any longer. And don’t worry. Warren and Asha won’t kill you because I’ll be fine. I can fend for myself." 'Greg Ericson: '"But what about the adventure you and Warren are going on after all this. You can’t do that if you’re dead." Seeing that Grey was remaining firm, Greg sighed and looked at Grey. "Please, please do not do this. It’s just the other’s I’m worried about. It’s me to. You’re one of my best friends, and if something happened to any of you guys and I could have done anything to prevent it, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. So please I’m asking you, I am begging you, please do not do this." 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey had to admit that she felt her heart fall when Greg mentioned the trip she and Warren would take after this mess. He was right. The Warden was ruthless. She was so close to strangling the Queen…her current vessel’s wife…when she first returned. Who’s to say she wouldn’t do the same thing to her especially when she was just one of the King’s soldiers? She then looked up at Greg and then at Warren and Asha, who were on the gigantic dragon looking down on their conversation with curiosity as she remembered what Warren said to her before they were supposed to leave. ''"Okay. Just…don’t do anything rash and stupid again. Save the heroics for later, mmkay? You promised me an adventure you know." No…she couldn’t take the risk. She sighed in defeat. “Okay, fine…” she finally said. “You win… I won’t go.” 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg quickly wrapped his arms around her for a hug. “Thank you, thank you so much.” Tears slipped down his face as he held onto her. He didn’t want to lose any his new friends. They had all grown so close recently and he felt as if they were his family. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing any one of them. After a minute he pulled away and wiped his eyes. “So,” He said coughing. “We’re uh taking people somewhere safe right? Well then, onwards!” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey held her new friend tightly. She felt useless for giving up so easily. She thought she could confront the Warden and get something out of her, but Grey knew that Greg was right. Her new friends cared about her, especially Warren. She made that clear after Skye tried to kill her. The best thing she could do now was help Greg get everyone to safety. "Right…onwards," she said. "Let’s get everyone off Furious and bring them to the stables. We can hide out there for now." '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg climbed up Furious Grey following behind him and walked to where he had left his friends and Mera and her children. “Alright, change in plans. The evacuation has been postponed indefinitely. Instead we’re going to hide out in the stables should we need to evacuate.” '''Warren: '''Warren scrambled to her feet. “Wait, we’re not evacuating? I thought- wait, did Stonegit change his mind? What did the guards say?” And what, she added silently, was that thing in the sky? '''Asha Stenberg'All this mind changing was making Asha a little headachy again. She just wanted to know where she was supposed to be going. It was pretty much all her fault, wasn’t it? Her friends went from getting Mera and the kids to safety to also trying to get her to safety too. She was always a bother, wasn’t she? She shook off the feeling, ignored the pounding in her head, and the curiosity about the sky-thing. “The stables you said?” 'Grey Bergman: '"I promise I’ll explain later," she said grabbing onto Warren’s arms. "But right now we need to get everyone to safety before these dragons start attacking again. We’ll talk after that." 'Warren: '''Suddenly serious again, Warren suppressed a shudder. Grey was right, there probably wasn’t time. But she hated not knowing…. “Okay, let’s go.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey sighed in relief at her friends’ cooperation. She then turned to the rest of the evacuees. “Okay,” she said, “let’s get moving to the stables. We’re not out of the woods yet, so we will need to be ready in case we need to leave again.” Thankfully, everyone cooperated, and Grey and Greg led everyone to the stables quickly and quietly. Stonegit didn’t seem to be around, and neither did Haddock/the Warden. So it was likely that they ran into each other, which gave the rebels plenty of time to absorb the situation and think of a plan. As soon as everyone was in the stables, Grey quickly pulled Warren aside to explain everything that happened. '''Warren: '''Warren allowed herself to be led away, turning to her friend with a frown once they’d stopped. “I really appreciate you filling me in… but shouldn’t we tell everyone what’s going on?” '''Grey Bergman: '"It’s okay," she said. "Greg is going to take care of it. I figured it would be best for you and Asha if you heard it from me." 'Warren: '“Oh- okay.” Warren nodded, twisting her fingers together absentmindedly. “Go ahead.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey took a deep breath. This was going to be a long story. “Okay, I don’t know exactly why the dragons stopped attacking, but those guards Greg and I sent to investigate that black thing in the sky said that the ruler of Helheim herself was here and spoke to Haddock and the Warden.” '''Warren: '"You mean that…" Warren pointed to the sky, at a loss for words. "Hel itself? Whose side is she… it… on?" 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey sighed. “Believe me, I wish I knew,” she said. “The guards said that they were too afraid to approach further, but one thing’s for sure if Hel was here and spoke to the Warden while she’s possessing Haddock, then there’s no way it’s anything good.” She wished she could tell her friend more, but all she could talk about was what she knew so far. '''Warren: '''Warren rubbed the heels of her palms against her forehead and sighed, feeling tired and worried again. She supposed she’d have to get used to it…. “Okay,” she said. “So what do we do now?” '''Grey Bergman: '"I think it would be best if we stayed here in the stables for a little while," she said as she took Warren’s hands in hers. "This way, if we ever need to evacuate again, we can just pick up our stuff and make a break for it." 'Warren: '''Warren bit her lip and bounced their joined hands, looking away. “…What about everyone else? We’re just leaving them behind? I know we need to protect Asha, but… I don’t know. And if we do have to leave, where will we go?” '''Grey Bergman: '"Don’t worry," she said. "We’ll bring the evacuees with us. Seasick and I were working together on putting this together. We’ll evacuate them all on Furious and get them somewhere as faraway from this camp as possible. But…there is something that I need to talk to you about…if we can’t evacuate everybody in time… 'Warren: '''Warren pulled her fingers from Grey’s and spun around, clenching her hands into fists and releasing them again. “No. No, no. Don’t say that. Don’t say that. You’re getting everyone out, and then you’re coming straight to us, and everything will be fine….” She felt her face growing hot and blinked defiantly. “You’re going to be fine. I won’t allow anything else, I won’t stand for it.” She took a deep breath but her voice still broke when she repeated, “You’re going to be fine….” '''Grey Bergman: '"Hey, hey, shh," she said soothingly holding Warren’s hands tighter. "That’s not what I was going to say. Please listen to me. Listen to me. Greg and I were talking before after those guards told us about Hel. I wanted to go see the Warden and find out why she…the ruler of Helhiem was here, but Greg stopped me and reminded me of the trip we’re supposed to take after this. And I remembered how I promised you that we would take that trip no matter what, and now I plan on doing everything in my power to keep that promise. So, here’s what I have to say. The four of us need to stay together for the next few days, and if anything happens that should prevent us from evacuating everyone else, then you, Greg, Asha, and I need to be ready to hop on Shadow and to leave as quickly as possible. No matter what happens, Warren, we all need to be able to leave this camp together.” 'Warren: '''Warren quieted reluctantly and stared the ground between them, relaxing very slowly as Grey spoke. She smiled at last, pursing her lips and chewing on them for a moment. “Greg was right. I absolutely would not have approved of that idea.” She gave a sigh of relief and bounced Grey’s hands once. “THANK YOU for listening to him. Thor knows what would’ve happened if you’d gone through with that.” “This, I can live with. Just the thought of leaving you guys was driving me out of my mind.” She nodded. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. Thank you.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey smiled and hugged Warren tightly. “You’re welcome,” she said, “and don’t worry. The four of us will never be separated again. I’ll make sure of it. I promise.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Greg standing there at the doorway of the stables. She remembered his little…chat with Warren before they were about to evacuate. This would probably be the best opportunity for them to chat before anything else happened. "Oh, Greg," she said as she released Warren and looked at the two of them. "Uh…you know what? I’m going to check on Asha, so I’ll be inside if you guys need me." She quickly walked back inside but not before giving Greg the "I’m-watching-you" look. '(GREY AND ASHA'S TALK TAKES PLACE HERE) 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg gulped as he saw Grey walk past. He walked over to Warren to have their, “talk”. He figured now was as good a time as any considering they were stuck here for a while. “Um… hey.” He said rubbing the back of his neck. Any and all courage he had before had withered away to nothing. “Can uh… can we talk? About… us?” ''If there even is an us. He thought bitterly to himself. I may have seriously overstepped my bounds and now have made things awkward. 'Warren: '"Sure…." Warren tugged at her shirt, sure that she was probably a complete mess. "Uh, do you want to sit down?" She gestured to the stone-floored stables around them, then added sheepishly, "I guess the floor will have to do." 'Greg Ericson: '“That’s probably a good idea.” Greg said as he took a seat on the cold stone floor. He couhed before he started talking. “So um… how are you feeling about…” he paused trying to think of the right way to say it. “This whole thing. ” 'Warren: 'Warren sat against the wall next to him and pulled her legs up, eyes roving the uneven ceiling. “Well,” she said slowly, “I guess that depends on what ‘this whole thing’ is.” 'Greg Ericson: '''Might as well just say it. I mean it’s not like she can hate me more. “The kiss.” He said finally. “How are you feeling about the kiss?” He felt a little bit better saying that, almost as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. '''Warren: '''Warren nodded. “It was unexpected. But… not unwelcome.” Her gaze flicked to him, then away, not sure quite what was happening with her face. “It was nice.” There was a pause. “Why did you do it?” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg relaxed hearing that she hadn’t hated the kiss. He chuckled, “Why does anyone kiss anyone?” He asked looking at the floor, he then looked over at Warren and said, “I did it because I like you and because I care about you Warren. I also figured it might have been my very last chance to express those feelings.” He chuckled, “You can see how well that turned out” he gestured to the stables around them. '''Warren: '"Well, for what it’s worth, I’m glad no unspeakably terrible fate befell you," Warren said, giving a small smile. She grew quiet. "I think I… like you too. …A lot." 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg’s face split into a grin of pure happiness. He let out a bout of relieved laughter. He was very glad things had turned out this way. He had been picturing the worst case scenarios in his head. Let’s just say they weren’t pleasant. “So,” he said, after coming down a bit from his high. “How do we handle this now, because I don’t know how these things usually work. I’ve never had a girlfriend before, if I’m honest. ” '''Warren: '''Warren beamed, allowing Greg’s laugh to wash over her. She took a deep breath and let it out, feeling the tension on her shoulders replaced by feather-light relief. “However we want to, I guess. My experience with this sort of thing is… well, similar to yours I suppose.” She remembered the conversation she’d had with Asha as they waited on Furious and smiled. “Let’s just enjoy it.” '''Greg Ericson: '“Well,” Greg said, after taking everything in, “there is one way we could enjoy it.” He paused for a moment letting Warren’s mind wonder what he was talking about. He held out his hand and asked, “Hold my hand?” 'Warren: 'Warren smiled and laced her fingers through his, enjoying the warmth of their joined hands. Then, after a moment’s hesitation, she leaned against his shoulder, feeling a happy flush rise into her cheeks. I thought you’d never ask. Category:Events Category:Season 3 Category:Warren Category:Greg Ericson Category:Grey Bergman Category:Asha Stenberg